This invention relates generally to insulated containers for the protection of temperature sensitive goods and more particularly to an insulated container for the display and sale of milk in school cafeterias.
Generally, for keeping temperature-sensitive foodstuffs, especially beverages, chilled, either an electrically refrigerated cabinet or an insulated container filled with ice has been used. For example, as a student passes through the lunch line he/she usually passes a large electrically refrigerated cabinet filled with cartons of milk. Also, convenience stores generally have point-of-sale insulated containers filled with iceddown beverages. There are numerous problems associated with either method of cooling individually packaged beverages.
Electrically refrigerated cabinets are large, cumbersome units with many faults. The large nature of the cabinets makes them particularly unsuited for young students who are not tall enough and cannot access the milk or other products inside the unit. The units are not easily movable and this prevents convenient rearrangement of the lunch line as needed. These cabinets generally require a substantial capital investment on the part of the school district. Additionally, as with other similar appliances, the units require periodic maintenance. If the unit fails or a power outage occurs, the units are completely ineffective during the interim.
As a solution to the aforementioned shortcomings to an electrically refrigerated unit insulated beverage coolers have been made that chill the beverages with ice in an attractive display. These coolers are basically large tubs that hold individually packed beverages together with ice, thus keeping the beverages in contact with the ice and cooled. Although these coolers are generally more mobile and convenient, they also are fraught with drawbacks.
Placing food or beverages on ice, although the food or beverage may be individually packaged, allows for the opportunity for contamination to the food or beverage by the melted ice. Sometimes the preferred product is packaged in a carton, like milk, and the carton becomes soggy after prolonged contact in ice and melted water. The melted ice may splash and spill out of the cooler, thus creating a slip-and-fall hazard. The beverages eventually may become completely immersed within the ice and water. This is inconvenient and also presents a health risk due to the spread of germs within the ice and water mixture. The accumulation of water as a cooling medium has the undesirable effect of impairing the degree of sanitation achievable and maintainable.
There is a need, therefore, for a chilled beverage container that can maintain the required cooling effect on its contents while being mobile, efficient, sanitary, and inexpensive.